Avatar: El trío de las Arenas
by Galatea R.S
Summary: Korra ha muerto y el ciclo avatar debe seguir. El avatar con su nuevo equipo tendrán que enfrentarse al más grande de los peligros que podrían enfrentarse y que vendrá del lugar menos esperado


**Avatar: la leyenda entre las arenas**

 **Primer libro: Caos**

Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra.

Hace mucho tiempo el avatar Korra cambió el mundo como lo conocíamos, restableciendo la convivencia entre humanos y espíritus, abriendo otro portal espiritual y enseñando a muchos como controlar la energía espiritual. Ella y los del equipo avatar hicieron muchos cambios, pero no todos estaban en acuerdo con ello y trataron de asesinarla en estado avatar y habían creído que había funcionado.

Pero no fue así. A los cuarenta años, Korra seguía siendo tan fuerte como antes, así que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para morir fuera del estado avatar. Y así, el ciclo continuó en los de la nación de la tierra.

Capítulo 1:

El día era muy caliente en el desierto de Si Wong. El sol pegaba fuerte hasta para los areneros. Todos estaban ansiosos de regresar a sus tiendas pero los comerciantes cabeza de escarabajo no se aparecían por ninguna parte. Los anteojos para evitar que la arena molestase ya empezaban a picar por el sudor.

―Hathus, ¿Wolfang puede oler algo?

El joven volvió a ver a su compañero Shirshu albino, que estaba acostado en la arena, descansando. Negó con la cabeza. El jefe de la tribu gruñó. Su Shirshu Tao no tenía buen olfato, pero era un compañero fiel y por eso no lo habían sacrificado.

―Si nos dejan con el pedido de nuevo, juro que me las pagarán. Es la segunda vez que me hacen esto― parecía que estaba furioso.

―No podemos hacer nada, padre. Ellos son nuestros compradores más confiables― dijo Ahana, la hermana gemela de Hathus― Tenemos que esperar.

Ambos gemelos de veinte años eran iguales en el físico (piel morena correspondiente a la de los areneros, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes demostrando que eran maestros tierra) pero muy distintos a lo que en personalidad respecta. Ahana era una chica fuerte y testaruda, hablaba hasta por los codos y no dudaría en atacar sin pregunta. Su hermano, en cambio, casi no hablaba y prefería no usar el control para nada si lo podía hacer por sus propios medios.

―Esperar ¿Por qué siempre hay que hacerlo? Me duele la cabeza― preguntó Ambrus, el hermano menor de los gemelos, de tan solo doce años. Su Shirshu de pelaje negro llamado Galileo rugió para apoyar a su amo.

Él era ciego como su madre lo fue, que en paz descansara. Tenía los ojos cafés como ella y el cabello café claro. La piel era más clara que la de sus medios-hermanos. Pero era un maestro a lo que a armas se refería y sabía usar el sentido sísmico como lo hacía las maestras Bein Fong lo hacen a pesar de no tener control, así que era el anti-estafas de la Tribu.

Ahana le tocó el hocico a su Shirshu Nala, la cual era menos talentosa que Wolfang pero igual de feroz, era una Shirshu de pelaje color miel, la Shirshu estornudó. Ella y Wolfang empezaron a aullar.

―Ya vienen― dijo Ahana.

Unos vehículos se veían a la lejanía, uno de ellos tenía un escarabajo dibujado. Antes eran escarabajos gigantes, pero ahora no dejaban usarlos por estar bajo la protección animal, además que los Cabeza de Escarabajo tenían más dinero que antes.

Wolfang gruño. Hathus sabía que eso significaba que un total extraño venía con ellos.

―Padre, alguien viene con ellos― dijo el joven― Alguien nuevo.

―Prepárense a atacar ante cualquier cosa que pase, que no se pasen de listos como la primera vez― dijo Dan, poniéndose en posición para hacer tierra control, sus dos hijos hicieron lo mismo. Los Shirshu se pusieron a gruñir, Ambrus se subió al lomo de su compañero.

Se bajaron tres de los Cabezas de Escarabajo y cuatro tipos con uniforme azul y blanco, con gorros extraños. Los soldados del Loto Blanco, eso también lo supieron porque en la otra vagoneta venía pintado el símbolo de esta gente.

―Al fin vinieron― dijo Ambrus.

―¿Sabías que….?

―Ya sabes, yo siempre lo sé, Hathus― le dijo a su hermano, tenía un sexto sentido para eso.

―Oh…― Hathus estaba preocupado.

―¡Dan, viejo amigo! ¡Hace mucho tiempo!― el Cabeza de Escarabajo conocido como Esteros le dio un abrazo al papá de los chicos― Chico callado, Chica parlante, chico ciego, los saludo a los tres.

―¿Quiénes son ellos, Esteros?― preguntó Dan.

―Somos el Loto blanco― contestó un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años de ojos ambarinos― Estamos buscando al nuevo Avatar. Hemos buscado en cuatro tribus y la suya es la siguiente. Espero que no se molesten por nuestra visita.

―Espero que ese cacharro no se descomponga en medio camino: los Escarabajos tienen prohibido venir a nuestra tribu, así que no tendrán como arreglarlo― volvió a ver a los dos cabezas de Escarabajo― sin ofensa, chicos.

―Tranquilo, nosotros los entendemos― sonrió Esteros― Después de hace treinta años nadie quiere a los comerciantes Cabezas de Escarabajo cerca. ¿Y no hay problema que los del Loto Blanco se queden a dormir en la Tribu?

―Ya que, mientras respeten las normas no hay problemas

Los areneros le dieron la mercancía que le pertenecía a los comerciantes y cada arenero subió a su acompañante ciego. Los del Loto Blanco hicieron lo suyo al montarse al cacharro que funcionaba como los veleros de los areneros: con arena control.

El camino a la Tribu Shirshu fue rápido, pero lleno de tensión: Nadie quería que se llevaran al Avatar de esta tribu.

La gente de la Tribu Shirshu es muy cerrada con otra gente, bajo sus turbantes y anteojos se pintan la cara con líneas y puntos blancos y dorados, ya que así adoraban al gran espíritu del desierto y a los reyes del viento: Bóreas, Euro, Céfiro y Noto, religión que casi todos los areneros profesaban y esto sorprendió a los del Loto Blanco.

Los tres hermanos se quitaron los turbantes, anteojos y mascarillas, dejando ver las facciones de cada uno, ellos ya tenían la pintura en la cara y se reunieron con los otros jóvenes de su edad. El jefe Dan se fue con su esposa y sus otros tres hijos.

―No me agrada estos extranjeros― dijo Ahana.

―A ninguno de nosotros, hermana― dijo Lirio, la novia de Hathus.

Decían que ella era la más bonita de la tribu, era la heredera en belleza de la madre de Hathus. Tenía ojos esmeralda y largo cabello negro, ella era la sirvienta del espíritu del desierto. Y Hathus la amaba y todos la querían. Ella era la mejor amiga de Ahana y también era la maestra de Ambrus. Ella no era de pelear, más bien era una persona muy pacífica y eso era lo que amaba Hathus.

―Yo opino que hay que hacerles una trampa para que se vayan― dijo Oasis, el hermano de Lirio, un chico que estaba unido a la guardia de la tribu y que no dudaría en hacerlo.

―¡No lo harán!― la voz de Ambrus sonaba inquieta― Solo sepan que no funcionaría. Ahora bien, será mejor que escuchen.

El hombre que parecía estar a cargo se colocó al lado del Jefe Dan y de la maestra Kalely, la madre de los siete hijos del jefe: los trillizos Jordania, Israel e Irán son hijos de sangre de ella mientras que el Calum, que había muerto en la guerra de los clanes, Hathus y Ahana, Ambrus eran sus hijos adoptivos ya que su madre, Gema, se había perdido hace muchos años en los mares de arena y al ser ciega no había vuelto nunca más.

Kalely se aclaró la garganta.

―Sé que ha sido un día cansado: los peces Koi del desierto parecen más alterados que nunca y el gran espíritu no parece escucharnos. Pero tenemos que estar alegres, Él es de los jefes del Loto Blanco y les explicará a que viene― le sonrió al señor del Loto Blanco.

El señor se quitó el casco del uniforme de los Loto Blanco. Tenía el cabello peinado como si hubiese sido parte de la policía alguna vez, este era de color gris, en combinación con una barba puntiaguda. Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y los ojos ambarinos reflejaban mucha esperanza y a la vez algo de miedo.

―Soy Mako, uno de los actuales jefes del Loto Blanco y fui muy cercano al Avatar Korra. Fuimos grandes amigos y… ella fue muy importante para mí― alzó la mirada al cielo, como tratando de que la nostalgia no invadiera sus ojos― Le prometí que no fallaría en cuidar su siguiente vida, como le prometí muchas otras cosas. Y esta vez lo cumpliré― volvió a ver a todos los areneros― Buscamos en todas las ciudades del Reino Tierra y todos los que tienen sangre de este, pero nada. Así que recurrimos a ustedes, Areneros. Hemos ya buscado en cinco tribus y ustedes son los siguientes, así que tengo muchas esperanzas en encontrar el Avatar aquí.

―¿Qué pasa si lo encuentra aquí?― preguntó Lirio.

―Será llevado a Ciudad República donde podrá entrenar con los mejores maestros que existen en este momento, ya que tiene veinte años a dieciocho años no podemos dejar que no sepa los elementos a tan alta edad― contestó un soldado raso del Loto blanco, de ojos tan azules que todos por igual se habían quedado idos en ellos. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y cabello café como la piel de todos los cazadores de la tribu.

―Skári, no hables sin permiso― le dijo el señor Mako― pero espero que la respuesta de él le haya resultado satisfactoria. Ahora bien, esperaré dentro del cacharro donde vinimos, todos los chicos entre dieciocho y veinte años por favor pasar, uno por uno.

…..

Lirio tenía miedo, y Hathus lo sabía. Él le dio la mano.

―Nada va a pasar, Lir― Hathus sonrió.

―Hathus yo…

Hathus la besó en los labios.

―Te amo.

Ella asintió. Y lo vio entrar a la camioneta.

―Parece que ustedes llevan mucho tiempo como novios ¿eh?― dijo el chico de ojos azules.

―Sí, ya más de cinco años.

―¡Wow! Eso es estabilidad― sonrió, era una sonrisa blanca como la nieve― mis respetos a ambos. Aunque eres muy bonita para un chico como él, ¿Sabes?

Mientras tanto, Hathus estaba dentro de camión. Mako tenía al frente una mesita con varios artefactos.

―Bueno, joven…

―Hathus.

―Hathus― continuó Mako― elije cuatro cosas que más te llamen la atención.

―Sí, señor.

Él agarro de primero un abanico dorado, parecía que sería un arma poderosa si se usaba correctamente. Luego, vio un caballo de madera y lo tomó, parecía que venía de tiempos antiguos y que era de tiempos muy felices. Decidió después alargar la mano a un medallón con el signo del aire control y de los nómadas Aire. Y, finalmente, tomó un collar azul con un símbolo de la nación del fuego tallada en él. Se puso a ver las demás cosas, todas de tantas épocas y tan variadas que sintió que estaban allí solo por distraer.

―¿Esa es tu elección?

―Pues sí― Hathus se encogió de hombros.

Mako se le quedó mirando a los ojos verde esmeralda del chico.

―Lo primero que agarraste fue uno de los abanicos del Avatar Kyoshi, con los cuales peleaba y con los cuales le enseñó a su hija la tierra control. Luego, es el caballo de madera del Avatar Roku, cuando era joven se lo había regalado su amigo el señor del fuego Sozin. El siguiente es uno de los medallones con el cual el Avatar Aang solía tener en su collar, con ese solía meditar, se lo hizo su amigo Gyatso. Finalmente ese collar es de Korra… extraña elección, nadie lo había tomado en cuenta...

―¿Algo malo?― interrumpió Hathus.

Mako lo vio a la cara y negó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Más bien al contrario, Avatar Hathus

...

 **NOTA:**

 **Pues ya regresé :D espero que les guste a todos y bueno, espero poder terminar esta historia y ver si empiezo a trabajar en otra de pokémon que estoy trabajando.**

 **Gracias a Pouda por asegurarse de que fuera un buen capítulo ;)**


End file.
